dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero VS Zuko
Sub-Zero VS Zuko is SSS42X2's 31st DBX and Season 3 premiere. It features Sub-Zero from the Mortal Kombat franchise and Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Description Mortal Kombat VS Avatar! It's ice vs fire as the Cryomancer Ninja takes on the Fire Prince in the Season 3 premiere! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro In a faraway desert, a lone young man walks on the sandy ground, this was Prince Zuko. He was then attacked from behind with a blast of ice. He turned around, revealing the attacker, Sub-Zero. The two looked at each other an got ready to brawl. (Cue Neurotoxin - Sakuzyo) Phase: A Melted Flame! HERE WE GOOO! Sub-Zero blasts Zuko with a blast of ice, but Zuko dodges and runs up to Sub-Zero, dealing a brutal combo before sending him back with a fire punch. He then jumped up and threw six blasts of fire, but Sub-Zero dodges them all, but Zuko fires one more fast fireball, landing straight on Sub-Zero's chest, burning the ninja's body. Sub-Zero: I should have known. Sub-Zero gets attacked by Zuko, blocking from a dual sword combo from the firebender. Afterwards, Sub-Zero kicks Zuko in the femur, leaving shards of ice to surround Zuko. Sub-Zero the crushed a ball of ice in his palm, causing the shards of frozen water to pierce through Zuko's body, but Zuko burns away the ice afterwards. He then kicked Sub-Zero to the ground and launched a barrage of fire attacks at the ninja, but Sub-Zero jumps up and knees Zuko in the gut before kicking him back and launching a volley of ice shards. The firebender then engulfed his body in flames and surrounded Sub-Zero with a ring of fire. He then engulfs the ice ninja in hot fire, but the smoke clears and without a trace, Sub-Zero is gone. Zuko: Where is he now? Sub-Zero then attacks Zuko with multiple ice weapons before kicking him back. Sub-Zero: You only make this easier. Zuko then roars out as flames have surrounded the two warriors. Sub-Zero: Do not test me. (Cue Gensokyo Millennium ~ History of the Moon - xi-on) Zuko launches numerous fire blasts at Sub-Zero, but the ninja simply dodges and blocks. They prepare to punch each other again, but then they both notice a large boulder above them, ready to crush them both. Sub-Zero teleports away while Zuko burns the boulder, turning the large rock into dust. Sub-Zero appears right behind Zuko and fires multiple ice balls that Zuko simply burns away. He launched a powerful ice beam attack right down at the firebender, freezing his legs. Zuko burns the ice away, but it was too late, as Sub-Zero kicks Zuko in the side of the neck, causing the firebender to cough out blood. Sub-Zero: What is your age, child? Zuko couldn't say a single word after that blow to the neck. Sub-Zero: A pity. Sub-Zero strikes the ground with an ice blast, knocking Zuko back before sliding towards Zuko, flipping him into the air. As the firebender tumbles in his direction, he stops his slide, freezing him in mid-air before brutally smashing him with a blow from an ice hammer, sending Zuko flying into the air. He then teleports in front of Zuko and barrages him with multiple ice blasts that freezes him in the air, then leaping towards him, grabbing his head and flipping forward, violently slamming Zuko neck-first into the ground, which shatters the ice and damages Zuko greatly. Sub-Zero then grabs Zuko by the neck and kicks him before freezing his body. He then fires a huge ice blast that shatters Zuko's body into pieces. Sub-Zero then looks on. (Cue Results - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) SUB-ZEROCategory:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs